A patentability search was conducted and the following U.S. Patents were found: U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,718 to Keeten et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,976 to Samuelsson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,219 to Kropf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,045 to Fretwell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,720 to Bellehumeur; U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,874 to Paulson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,155 to Buschemeyer; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,833 to Longer.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,718 to Keeten et al teaches a liquid applicator device and a method of utilization thereof to effect plant destruction. A first distinct container containing herbicide, with a rotary valve extending from one end thereof, is mounted on a second elongated container with the metering valve between the first and second containers. An elongated roller having a fibrous cover for receiving herbicide from the container and for ultimately transferring the herbicide to a plant is insertable into the second container, and has a handle extending from one end thereof outwardly of the second container. The opposite end of the roller is operatively connected to an actuator for the valve between the containers so that relative rotational movement between the roller and the containers results in metering of a predetermined amount of herbicide from the first container to the second container. In the second container the herbicide is evenly distributed over the surface of the fibrous covering, and after the predetermined amount has been metered the roller is withdrawn and the fibrous covering thereof touched to plants to effect destruction thereof. A telescopic rod operatively connects the roller handle to a support for the fibrous covering.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,976 to Samuelsson discloses an assembly for contact killing of weeds by coating the weeds with liquid killer comprising: an elongated, finger or band shaped, resiliently yielding supporting body, for instance in the from of a spring wire, a prestressed closely wound helical spring or a resilient tube; a capillary carrier for the killer, for instance in the form of a porous socket or a wick means the killer; and a fastening means supporting the assembly and positioned at least at one end of the assembly. The assembly can be supported in a direction deviating from the vertical direction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,219 to Kropf teaches a vacuum gravity feed contact herbicide applicator including a wicking head and an elevated container for gravity feeding herbicide liquid via an internal generally vertical conduit into the head. The container and conduit are sealed to maintain a partial vacuum. The wicking head is structured so that the liquid rises in a generally vertical internal passageway to a level limit by the partial vacuum such that the liquid does not overflow from an outlet opening of the passageway in an upper side of the wicking head. A first wicking material is disposed in the passageway for drawing the liquid upward through the outlet opening for transfer to a second wicking material surrounding the wicking head and covering the outlet opening. The wicking material is non-woven fibrous rayon fabric material impervious to air when saturated but pervious when unsaturated, to control passage of air into the wicking head an spillage of liquid from same. The conduit and passageway communicate through a single internal opening constricted so that liquid and air interferingly counterflow therethrough to regulate the flow of air back into the container and thereby the flow of liquid into the wicking head assembly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,045 to Fretwell teaches an applicator for impressing brands or medicaments on animals having a handle mounted for movement towards or from an applicator pad containing a liquid chamber communicating with a base, a part of which, having the configuration of the area over which liquid is to be applied to an animal, is liquid-permeable. A liquid container, which may serve as the handle, leads to the liquid chamber by way of a valve mechanism such that each movement of the handle towards the applicator pad as the pad base is pressed on an animal introduces to the liquid chamber liquid under pressure which is expelled through the liquid-permeable part of the applicator pad base.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,720 to Bellehumeur et al. discloses A liquid applicator including a combined liquid container and handle with an axially extending, liquid permeable sleeve. An elongated tube having apertures throughout its length provides internal support for the sleeve and valve means provides controlled flow of the liquid from the container, through the tube and to the permeable sleeve. In another embodiment the applicator consists of an elongated arm having a threaded or snap connection for attachment to a squeeze type container. A plastic tube extends from the head to the container attachment and is enclosed by the arm.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,874 to Paulson et al. teaches an applicator for applying a pesticide such as a herbicide with a solid carrier. The applicator comprises an elongated tube with a telescopic sleeve having a closure cap at one end for controlling the exposure of a pesticide-solid composition such as a herbicide wax-composition anchored to and projecting from the end of the elongated tube. The solid composition can be anchored to the end of the elongated tube such as by keying of the solid composition in a plurality of holes formed in the end of the tube.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,155 to Buschemeyer discloses a liquid dispenser for dispensing a predetermined volume of liquid to a surface including a bottle for containing a supply of the liquid with a movable sleeve coaxially located with and receiving the outlet end of the bottle. The sleeve includes a valve which closes and away, respectively, from the bottle outlet. The sleeve also includes a metered liquid reservoir to the opposite side of the seal from the bottle outlet for receiving a predetermined measured amount of liquid from the bottle. A valve is located at the reservoir to control the flow of liquid from the reservoir, and a dauber tip is in liquid-flow communication with the reservoir for receiving liquid from the reservoir and dispensing the liquid on the surface.
The U.S. Patent No. to Longer teaches a fluid applicating apparatus provided for use with a cartridge having a self-sealing penetrable membrane and an inner volume containing fluid to be dispensed. The applicating apparatus includes an applicator located at one end of an elongated body, the applicator being formed of a porous, compressible material. The flow of fluid between the inner volume of the cartridge and the applicator is controlled by providing a penetrating member movable between a first position in which it penetrates the membrane and permits fluid communication between the inner volume and the applicator and a second position in which it is extracted from the inner volume upon removal of the penetrating member such that fluid does not leak from the inner volume when the penetrating member is withdrawn.
None of the foregoing prior art U.S. Patents teach or suggest the particular apparatus and method of the present invention.
A brief review of the prior art U.S. Patents reveals that a easy to use, simple apparatus and method for applying liquids is still needed.